


The Beginning!

by Galerame



Category: Rockman | Mega Man - All Media Types
Genre: F/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-06-28
Updated: 2016-06-28
Packaged: 2018-07-18 21:58:30
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,424
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/7332076
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Galerame/pseuds/Galerame
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>My story and thoughts to the beginning of Rockman's birth! A story about Robin and his friend Sofia that are becoming Rockman and his sidekick Alia!</p>
            </blockquote>





	The Beginning!

**Author's Note:**

> The Characters are not entirely correct. "Sofia" are supposed to be Rockman's sidekick as a girl = Alia. Thomas Light "Dr. Light" is just "the old man" and Rockman Is Now Robin that are becoming Rockman - Mega Man!
> 
> Hope you will like my story :D

 _______________________________________________________________________________________________________________________________________________

 

A new nationalpark has been inauguration today, and Robin were interested to inspect the area. He doesn't expecting what would happen to him today, but it remains to be seen.

 

 **Sofia:** "Robin! Is that you?" Said a brunette girl in the middle of the crowd.

 

 **Robin:** "Oh?" It took time for Robin to inspect that girl to understand.

  
**Robin:** "Sofia?... Sofia!! When did you come back to the town?"

 

 **Sofia:** "I just came by the plane. Didn't want to miss this inauguration today."

  
**Robin:** "Oh, I am so happy you are here!"

  
**Sofia:** "Yeah, it has been four years then we met."

  
**Robin:** "Too long yes. Do you want to inspect together?

  
**Sofia:** "Why not, were should we begin?"

  
**Robin:** "The way you were hided I guess."

  
**Sofia:** "Okey, this way."

  
**While they went.**

  
**Robin:** "How was your Exam?"

 

 **Sofia:** "It was hard in the beginning, but I managed to take it with good grace."

  
**Robin:** "Awesome, that will you do now?

  
**Sofia:** "I don't know. Start to live here again, There's so much I've missed while I was away, How are you? Did you take the Exam?"

  
**Robin:** "Yes, I started a club for us with much ideas to create our future!"

  
**Sofia:** "Oh, sounds great."

  
People starts to run, and a red light from the roof starts to blink and a voice from speakers said that all the people will slowly go to the exit.

  
**Robin:** "What is hapening do you think?"

  
**Sofia:** "I dont know, but we should listen."

  
**Robin:** "Okey, I go with you."

  
They started to run with the people and then they came to the exit, out from the park and saw flying cars hit the ground. A car flew towards them then Robin jumped, caught Sofia and the car hit the wall just next to them.

 

 **Robin:** "Are you okey?

  
**Sofia:** "Yes, Thanx for saving me."

  
**Robin:** "No problem, you had done the same thing."

  
They stood up and started to run. Robin look for the threat and saw a glimpse of an flying robot man with jetpack.

  
**Robin:** "Sofia, look! It most be the man who is flying."

  
**Sofia:** "What should we do?"

  
**Robin:** "I dont know."

  
The man laughed and aim his gun, a blast flow away from the gun, pulled the car away, and hit the end of the road, 10 meters fall down to the water. Robin run and jumped down.

  
**Sofia:** "Robin!"

  
Robin hit the water, after few seconds he get up with a fast breath, started to swim to the car that slowly was sinking. He broke the glass with a metal rod he took from his bag. Helped the girl out and looked up. The flying man saw the boy and Sofia that was looking down to him. The man took a hold of the girl's neck.

  
**Robin:** "Sofia!"

  
Robin said to the girl to hold tight, then he pulled a trigger on his shoes that started to shoot flames like a rocket and Robin started to fly. In the fly, Robin took his bag and hit the man away from Sofia.

 **Sofia:** "How did you do that?"

  
**Robin:** "Have no time to explane, hold the girl for me please!"

  
Sofia took the girl and Robin start to run forward to the man. The man started to fly and Robin took his metal rod from his bag, hit the trigger, fly up and strike the man, the man saw the boy wasn't so bad, but as easily he stop the strike, took the rod and kicked Robin so hard in his tummy so he flow right on a car on the ground.

  
**The robot man:** "You had the courage in you, I can say. But it is lost now, you can't do anything to stop me!"

  
**Sofia:** "Are you okey Robin? You can't rush like that, you will be hert."

  
**Robin:** "You don't say."

  
Sofia helped Robin to sit up, then a old man with wite hair and wite suit came to Robin.

  
**Old man:** "You got courage man, how badly do you want to stop that man?" Said an old man.

  
**Robin:** "To my death!"

  
**Sofia:** "No, he can't fight anymore, he is to harmed."

  
**Old man:** "Then you most trust me, take this bag, Go and change, then com back with an ultimate robot armor that will make you invalable to take him down."

  
Robin looked strangely at the older man, but he decided to take the bag and run away.

  
**Sofia:**  "Why did you let him fight? And who are you?"

  
**Old man:**  "I am a man who want a big change in this world, and I think this boy will be the right man to this job."

 

Robin hide in an alley, opened the bag and saw all the armor he put on him. On his arms, legs, around his chest and a helmet. Then he felt ready, he run back to the street, and saw Sofia and the old man.

  
**Robin:** "I'm back!"

  
The robot man looked on the boy and saw the robot armor.

  
**The robot man:** "This will be a great challenge!"

  
The Robot man fly towards Robin with a crazy look. Robin jumped forward with a somersault then the man strike the ground Robin stood before the jump.

  
**Robin:** "Impossible punch!"

  
The ground got holes and cracks after the punch. The robot man quickly turned to Robin and flew to him. Robin jumped away and fly up from a burst of his rocket shoes, the robot man throw away a street Lamp as a spear, but quickly Robin make a vault so it miss the target. But just as quickly the robot man grabbed his neck. Throw Robin down to the ground that create a hole and cracks. Robin dident feel any pain, he saw the man took aim with his gun and shoot a blast that Robin quickly dodged away and saw the strike at the ground the blast made.

  
**Robin:**  "I have to get rid of the gun."

 

Robin flow up and tested to tackle the robot man, then the gun was aming he made a vault, kick his arm with the gun, tackle the robot man and hold him then they flew straight to the wall, but the man took his legs and throwed them up so Robin flew up with vaults. The robot man shoot a blast against Robin, but Robin had the time to corrects himself in the air, before the robot man shoot the blast at him, he quicly dodged it and start to fly down to him, took his metal rod and hit the robot mans helmet so he strike at the ground.

 

All people starts to applauds. The robot man wouk up fast and became angry at Robin. He took up a car with just his robot hand and throw it agents Robin.

  
"That Streangth!"

  
Robin dodged it, but like as quickly a new car was throwed, hit Robin, but Robin just flew with it, jumping away from it, took his rod and throw it, hit the gun so robot man drop the gun. The robot man did not even checked down before Robin was in front of him with a kick, then they start to attack with just hands and legs to a great hit came to Robin, destroyed the glass on his helmet that hit his left eye, he flew away with increadible pain and the robot man flew down, took the gun, Robin screamed "No" and he took the metal rod, strike the man, while the man took his gun against Robins arm

**[PANG!]**

  
**Sofia:** "Robin!"

 

His left arm flew away while Robin hit the ground. All became black and he become unconscious from the pain. The robot man got a great hit from the rod that made him hit the ground and become unconscious. The last thing Robin heard was Sofia screamed his name.

  
_______________________________________________________________________________________________________________________________________________

  
He woke up in the hospital three mouth later. The old man spouk with him then he wouk up, tould him about his eye and his arm. They are now replaced to an special robot eye and a robot arm. After they spoke, the old man showed the lab to him, spoke about what Robin can do for the city if he just joined.

  
Robin Joined and took the hero jobb. Then he became Rockman!

If you wonder were Sofia went, she was at home then Robin decided to show what he has become. He got a slap because he dident came earlier.

 

**End!**

**Author's Note:**

> This was the Beginning of my story of Mega Man! To be continued!


End file.
